Yin
Yin (イン In): is was the main protagonist of Bones Pretty Cure! and originally of "Darker Than Black". She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll". Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi (キルシー Kirushī), which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Her alter-ego is Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu), she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long purple ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling Dark element. Yin's Animal Mark which represents a Haast’s Eagle is located on the chest, and her color is purple. Her Element forms are Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu) and Prísma Aetos (プリズマ エートス Purizuma Ētosu) with Cure Happy's Light element. Her Berserker form is Berserker Aetos (バーサーカー エートス Bāsākā Ētosu). Bones Garuda,' Dark Garuda',' Light Garuda '''and '''Wild Garuda' (in Bones Force!) Appearance: In her civilian form, she had pale irises to display in blindless, her purple eyes, silver hair ponytail. Yin wearing a purple dress in the top she had a black bolero jacket, black tights and black shoes. As Cure Aetos, her silver hair became a long purple ponytail, ans she had golden eyes. She purple maid dress, with a purple maid hairdress. Her purple claws-like gauntlets, purple boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. She gains eagle wings and tail. As Skoteinés Aetos, she had a purple chinese dress, her eagle wings and tail are covered by darkness which look like a phoenix wings and tail. She had a eagle-like helmet with a phoenix-like feathers on the head. As Prísma Aetos, her outfit is similar from Cure Happy, but mixed with her magenta maid dress, a magenta ribbon with a eagle draw on it in the chest. She had a magenta ponytail and magenta eyes. A magenta maid hairdress which in her head. She had still a eagle tail and wings. Her magenta claws-like gauntlets, magenta boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. As Berserker Aetos, she had the same purple maid outfit, but added with a eagle-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a eagle-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: Yin is very silent and cold ad a Doll, and she showed no emotion or make a decision by herself. Even during fights, she remained very calm and shows no sign of pain when she had been attacked. However, she want to recover her humanity and feel her emotions again. History: Sad Childhood: . Being Partner with Cure Happy: . OVA Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. . Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yin, she represents the Haast's Eagle, she can flying in the air and she control the Dark element, but may transforming into a dark eagle due the curse effect. In Bones Force! only, Yin says "The Cursed Eagle of the Wings! I'm Bones Garuda, It's me!". Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Eagle-like spirit is around of her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with a purple shadow, her silver hair became a long purple ponytail, while her purple eyes became golden. Her purple maid dress, with a purple maid hairdress then appears. Finally are her silver claws-like gauntlets, purple boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. She gains eagle wings and tail start to appear. She then does a short fly before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's Eagle for background. Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu): Is Cure Aetos’s Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by darkness, except for head, and her eagle tail and wings are now covered by darkness which look like a phoenix. Her purple maid dress transform into a chinese dress. Finally is she had a eagle-like helmet with a phoenix-like feathers on the head. She is covered by darkness and then she flying the dark sky for background and introducing herself as Skoteinés Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's Eagle for background. In Bones Force! only, Yin says "The Eagle of the Dark Element! I'm Dark Garuda, It's me!". Prísma Aetos (プリズマ エートス Purizuma Ētosu): Is Cure Aetos’ Element form with Cure Happy's Light Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Happy giving to Cure Aetos her Light Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with magenta light, except for head and eagle tail and wings. She had a magenta maid dress, a magenta ribbon with a eagle draw on it in the chest, a magenta maid hairdress which in her head. Her magenta claws-like gauntlets, magenta boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. Finally is a magenta ponytail, and magenta eyes. She then does a long fly into a behind the light sky for background and introducing herself as Prísma Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's for background. In Bones Force! only, Yin says "The Eagle of the Light Element! I'm Light Garuda, It's me!". Berserker Aetos (バーサーカー エートス Bāsākā Ētosu): is Cure Aetos's Berserker form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Yin can transform into her Berserker form called "Berserker Aetos". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Berserker Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Berserker Aetos. Attacks: Dark Element Dark Tornado (ダーク トルネード Dāku Torunēdo): Her main attack with her Dark element, Cure Aetos is surrounded a gust of black wind, then she folded her wings and spreads her wings to send a dark tornado to the target and carried away by the tornado. Black Hurricane (ブラックハリケーン Burakku Harikēn, "Shadow Cyclone" in Bones Force!): When Cure Aetos use her Animal Mark, she transform into a giant dark eagle. She created a giant black hurricane and rushed to carried away the enemy. Night Stormbringer (ナイト ストームブリンガー Naito Sutōmuburingā, "Nocturn Tempest" in Bones Force!): Her ultimate attack as Skoteinés Aetos, . Light Element Light Cutter (ライト カッター Raito Kattā, "Light Slash" in Bones Force!): As Prísma Aetos, her light wings began to shine, she rushed to cutting her target with her light wings. Prism Striker (プリズ ムストライカー Purizumu Sutoraikā, "Lumino Strike" in Bones Force!): When Prísma Aetos use her Animal Mark, she transform into a giant light eagle. Shine Buster (シャイン バスター Shain Basutā, "Shining Burst" in Bones Force!): Group Attack Dark Shower (ダーク シャワー Dāku Shawā, "Dark Storm" in Bones Force!): Her combine attack with Cure Happy. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Berserker Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 5 / 10 As Cure Aetos, she was specialised in Speed because eagles have amazing speed and with unique accuracy, her remaining static are balanced, but she gets tired quickly and very easily dives from dark powers. Nevertheless, she can not resist ice and cold. Etymology: Yin – (イン), in Chinese Pinyin language, Yin meaning "Silver", but in Japanese it's Gin (銀) meaning "Silver" also. Kirsi – (キルシー) her true name which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (キルシーカー) meaning "Cherry". Cure Aetos '''– Aetos meaning "Eagle" in Greek language. Songs: Yin's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Hanazawa Kana who voices Adélie, Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn, and Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori. Singles: Flying Eagle. Emotionless Doll. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Hayami Saori, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Fang and Feather (Along with Hayami Saori). Trivia: ・ Her attacks was based on the wings and the darkness. ・ Skoteinés meaning "Darkness" in Greek, and Prísma meaning in Greek "Prism" or "Light". ・ Her birthday was December 21th, which means she was born on the first day of winter. ・ Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. ・ She was the only who is not a pink-themed Cure, and being the only have purple color. ・ Yin was the only main character have the most silent and cold personality. ・ Yin is the only main character to being a Doll. ・ '''Yin have similitude with Yuri Tsukikage from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. ・ Both have lost family menbers. ・ Both have silver or purple color themes. ・ Both have quiet and lonely personality. ・ Unlike Yuri, Yin had not lost her mascot partner. ・ Both have the latter Y as the first letter from the name in civilian form. ・ Both have tragic pasts. ・ Both have losing their family members. ・ Yin have opposite personality and differences with her partner, Hoshizora Miyuki: ・ Unlike Miyuki, Yin was emotionless and cold. ・ She was a saddest past. ・ She losing her parents during childhood. ・ As a Precure, she using the Dark Element. ・ She's not smiling when she transformed. ・ Yin doesn't shouted when she pronounced her attacks or she introducing herself. ・ She had the same Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Kurumu Kurono of "Rosario + Vampire" and Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy from Smile! Pretty Cure. ・ She was the second Crossover-Cure represents a eagle, the first is Natsuno Kirihime. ・ She’s nicknamed “Big Sister”, it's (姉さま Nee-sama) by Hoshizora Miyuki, Yin is the only Pretty Cure to be called an older sister by her own partner. But in Bones Force!, she was called by her true name, Kirsi. ・ Yin is the only Cure who does not smile during transformation, she does not shout when she pronounced her attacks or shouted when she introducing herself as a Pretty Cure. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters